Aurora Grace ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses 5th Capitol tribute, and first Capitol 12 year old. The RL pic was won from the auction, and the ideas for her backstory and such stemmed off from there. :D She is also the sibling of Emil Grace and Amity Grace. :) 'Aurora Basics' Name: Aurora Grace Age: 11, turned 12 on the Reaping Day, which is also her birthday. District: The Capitol Gender: Female Weapon: Trident, Throwing Knives. 'Appearence' Short and lithe, Aurora has long blonde hair that flows in waves down to her mid back, unnervingly knowing grey blue eyes, and a ski slope nose with a small number of freckles scattered lightly all over it, spilling out onto her rosy cheeks. 'Personality' Very mature and surprisingly tough for her age, Aurora is pretty much a sassy 16 year old trapped in a 12 year olds body. Very aware of everything going on around her, and concious of how short life is even without the games, she's an intelligent girl with quite a lot to lose. Usually a cheerful optomist, she generally doesn't get on well with people her own age as they aren't interested in maturity and the world around them, instead finding better company with older girls,around 14 - 16, who she knows through her older sister, Amity. Does have a more little-girlish side to her personality that occasionally shows itself if she trusts someone, though she doesn't trust many people, she's quite closed off in that respect, and would struggle to open up to anyone unless they had an extraordinary amount of patience, waiting for a relatively quiet young girl to speak up. 'Backstory' Born in District 4, originally called Ianthe Magali, Aurora lived there until she was 11, when everything started to go horribly wrong. Her parents were part of a secret rebel group, who were plotting the downfall of the Capitol, and all the different ways they could acheive that. Her parents, Mamie Magali and Alta Magali, had actually met at one of the sporadic meetings that were held in an abandoned shack down by one of the many beaches, and they'd hit it off immediately. For several years everything went well, and they soon had their first child, Bligh Magali. Bligh was a mischevious young boy, and never knew anything about his parents rebel connections, growing up to be a very handsome, happy young man. When Bligh was 1, Mamie had another child, this one named Cliona Magali, who was a sensitive, funny girl who loved her family with all her heart. Then when Cliona was 2 Mamie had her third and final child, a tough, sassy, sweet little thing called Ianthe Magali, who was always hyper. As Bligh got older, first 8, then 12, then 14 it was becoming more and more difficult for Mamie and Alta to keep their rebellious views and meetings secret. They'd brought up all their children to have their own views on things, and they weren't influenced much by their parents in that respect. Eventually, Bligh followed them one evening to the meeting, and almost got shot by the leaders of the group, believing him to be a spy, as they caught him peeking through the window. Alta had known this would happen in due course, boys will be boys, but he'd hoped they'd be able to keep it a secret for a little longer. Bligh was allowed to attend the meeting, and even though he'd had no strict orders from his parents not to tell his siblings, he deemed them to young, so kept the information he'd gained that night to himself. Until he had to tell them. You see, Blighs parents were kind, decent people, who just wanted the games to cease, but the Capitol didn't view them like that. One fateful night two years later, everyone was sound asleep, Mamie and Alta in one room, and Cliona, Bligh and Ianthe in the other, as it was a small, quaint little house. Cliona woke up in the middle of the night to a relatively quiet clattering sound, as she was a very light sleeper at best, the sound of a pin dropping would probably wake her up if it was close enough. Creeping downstairs, she'd gone straight to the nearest window, where a shadowy figure was running, away from the house rather than towards it. Before she'd even had a chance to scream, flames exploded in a flash of colour from every angle around the house, attacking the thin walls. Cliona had screamed and screamed like there was no tomorrow as one of the windows blew out, glass flying in all directions, catching her right across the cheek, a deep gash flowing blood freely. Her parents Bligh, and Ianthe had charged down the stairs to see what the commotion was about, the fire light casting warped shadows on the walls as it flickered. The flames had entered the house now, and the front door was soon gone, a wall of flames generating enough warmth to heat the entirety of district 4 twice over. Mamie had grabbed Clionas hand in panic, and started dragging her towards the sitting room, the others in hot pursuit. Pushing back the rug, Mamie had revealed a trapdoor that no one except her and Alta knew about, throwing it open. They ducked as a fireball smashed another window, and Mamie literally pushed Cliona down, and she landed with a thud. Just as Bligh was about to go down the hole, he reached for Ianthes hand. Except she wasn't there. As if they weren't panicked enough, they started shouting Ianthes name, and they soon found her huddled in a dark corner, rocking back and forth on her heels, scared out of her mind. A commotion was starting outside, and they could hear the familiar clink of peacekeeper boots, even where they were. A hand with a very familiar looking gun in it smashed through the nearest window, and they knew it was a choice now. Peacekeepers in fireproof clothing vs. rebels who they would surely kill on sight. It wasn't going to be much of a fight. Bligh, easily lifting Ianthe in to his arms had hurried back towards the trap door, and gestured frantically at Mamie and Alta to go first. They exhanged a look, and he noticed that they both had tears streaming down their cheeks,before suddenly he was plunged into blackness, pushed down into the awaiting tunnel as he heard Mamie screech 'I love you, now run!', the trapdoor slam shut, and the sound less than 2 seconds later of peacekeeper boots stamping on the floor above them. There were no gunshots, so there was reason for hope, but Bligh knew what he had to do. Shushing a weeping Cliona he placed Ianthe down on the ground, and then they ran, like they had never run before, for many hours, which eventually turned into days, as they took sleeping breaks whenever they could spare the time, and then weeks, surviving soley on a huge backpack of supplies they'd found on the first day, enough to last several people many many weeks. The tunnel was obviously an escape route, but why, none of them knew. Eventually there was light at the end of the tunnel, quite literally, and when they finally found themselves back on land, they discovered they'd travelled many, many miles, into who knows where. They were on the edge of a little thicket of trees, tall silver buildings stretching high up infront of them, and they would of known them anywhere. The Capitol. How they'd ended up there and why the tunnel led there god knows, but it was very, very far away from the district they called home. As the days passed by they started to sneakily integrate themselves into the Capitol way of life, trying to blend in with the crowds, Cliona even started wearing the bright, garish wigs, and the hideous makeup, and Bligh wore a variety of wigs too. The best thing about them was that they could easily change your appearence, along with the stupid clothing and makeup. Ianthe kept her natural hair colour, as was common for a Capitol girl her age, though did start to wear makeup, just like all the other 11 year olds around. Soon enough they had a plan figured out and put it into action. Bligh and Cliona posed as a couple, changing their names to Emil and Amity respectively, as makeup could age them at least 5 years, and Ianthe, now Aurora, with her short stature and childish face was dressed to make her appear younger, pigtails and all, and she posed as their daughter. They easily managed to bag themselves jobs and a flat using this technique, Aurora using her little girl cuteness to her advantage, and they soon blended in perfectly.Their aim was to make enough money to travel back to district 4 and find out what happened to their parents, but when Amity was reaped, things started to spiral. First, Aurora volunteered. Yes, she volunteered for her 15 year old sister, not the other way round. She knew that even with her age she was tougher than Amity,it would scar her for life, not that it wouldn't scar her too, but Amity was a sensitive soul who would struggle to hurt a fly, let alone another tribute. Secondly, the male tribute was reaped, and Emil knew he couldn't volunteer, which tore him apart. He couldn't volunteer and protect Aurora, becuase Amity needed him, and even if he did only one of them would come out, and if it was him he knew Amity and his parents, wherever they were, would never forgive him, and if it was Aurora she'd never forgive herself, that's just how she was. 'Strengths' Because of growing up in District 4, Aurora is very skilled with a trident, nets and ropes, as well as Throwing Knives. She is also a very strong swimmer, and a fast runner, with a tough mentality and a real will to survive, so she can find out what happened to her parents, which drives her onwards. Also her maturity and intelligence are things I should probably mention here, as they could both be useful. 'Weaknesses' She has never used any weapons other than the ones listed, which means she would probably be quite bad using most other weapons. She's also a weak climber, as there are only palm like trees in District 4, which are rubbish for climbing at best. Also not great at making friends with people her own age, as they don't really like her all that much, unless it was a girl just like her, mature for her age. Her very, very strong fears of fire of any kind, peacekeepers, and small spaces should probably also be put here, as they are a definite weakness. 'Interview Angle ' Quiet and Adorable. 'Strategy' If there was a backpack close to her on the outskirts she might run for it, if not she'd stay well away from the bloodbath, running in the opposite directionm until she was far, far away from there. Then she'd keep her wits about her and focus first on finding water and shelter for the first night, fashioning weapons out of things she finds along the way, hoping that she'll eventually et hold of a proper on or a rich sponsor will send her one. 'Token' A little pale pink badge with the words 'Birthday Girl' written on it in a swirly royal purple script that was given to her as part of her gifts by Amity on the Reaping Day, as that day is also her birthday. It has a safety back so it was allowed through by the Capitol. 'Alliances' Anyone she trusts and gets on with really, preferably someone older, for reasons outlined previously, just definately not the careers. She would prefer a smaller alliance, but she's okay with a slightly bigger one too. Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:12 year olds Category:Characters Category:Grace / Magali Family